A Royal Secret
by R54life
Summary: Ally lives with her dad in miami because her mom died when she was little or so she thought. She is really a queen of a little country and austin is a prince and is next in line for the throne. but he has to be married to get the throne. will he convince ally of who he really is?Or will she think its all a joke? Read to find out Chappie #8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I only had one person think it was a good idea I kind of have had this idea for a while I just finally had time to write it I do not know when I will be able to update this and my other story Miss popular and Nerd boy if you haven't read it I would. It is pretty good but on with the story. Also I have changed the countries to sviederburg. **

**Ally's POV**

Hi, my name is Allyson Marie Dawson but my friends call my Ally for short. I'm sixteen, My dad has raised me all my life his name is Lester my mom died when I was born or at least that is what everyone has told me. Her name was Penny I have pictures of her and a locket that used to be hers I wear it everywhere. But other than that I'm a normal girl I'm not popular I'm more of a nerd. I'm a senior in high school so this is the last year of high school which I am glad. I work at my dad's music shop in Miami. I have my two best friends Trish and Dez. Trish is Latino so she can be feisty some times and Dez well he's just weird. Dez and Trish have this love/hate kind of thing going on I really don't know how to explain it.

So today is our first day of school I heard there was going to be some new kid named Austin moon. I also have heard he is from some country called Sviederburg. I am a nerd and I haven't even heard of this country before. But for the first day of school I'm wearing some pink shorts with a pink shirt with ruffles and some white wedges.

I hear some noise downstairs then a "bye Ally" from my dad then I hear the door close. That how it normally is I don't usually see him in the morning because he goes to work and gets home late so I'm pretty much alone. I grab my bag and head downstairs grab a apple and head to school. I pretty much know everybody who lives in my neighborhood.

AT SCHOOL

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I go get my locker number and stuff. I see my friend Trish so I go and meet up with her.

"Heyy girly" Trish says

"Heyy" I say

"Have you heard about the new kid yet?"

"Yeah I heard he from some country."

"Well I have to go Bye."

"Bye."

Since she's gone I walk to my locker and get my books for my class. As I'm on my way to class I bump into some blonde haired boy. To be honest he's kind of cute but he will end up popular so why bother.

"Sorry it's my fault."

"No it's my fault; I'm Austin by the way." He says showing off a 100 watt smile

"I'm ally." I say with my head down then I feel his hand pushing my face my face up to meet his

"Better, now I can see how beautiful you are." He says making me blush

"Well thank but I have to get to class. Bye Austin." I say then walk away

**Austin's POV**

I'm Austin moon the first. I am prince of sviederburg the queen is a good friend of my parents. I'm sixteen the queen has a daughter my age but she lives with her father in Miami. And if you're wondering why I'm telling you all this is because I'm next in line for the throne and I will become king as soon I turn 18 but to become king I have to marry a princess in the royal blood line. And she is the only one along the blood line I can marry so I have to go and befriend her first. So I have to go live in Miami for two years.

ONE WEEK LATER

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well I'm now in Miami and I have to go to high school and today is my first day. I'm wearing some grey jeans with a white v-neck and a blue button up un buttoned and some red vans with my whistle necklace. My mom and dad did not come with me so that's kind of a bummer but they said they would come and visit me sometimes. So I go downstairs and make some pancakes. I hurry up and eat them knowing I only have an half an hour to get to school. I walk to school.

Once I'm at school I see a bunch of people just sitting around talking and laughing. I walk up to the office and get my locker number and stuff. Once I'm there I see two girls standing by my locker so I just stand and listen. And no I am not a stalker I have a picture of ally dawson and this girl looks like her so I want to see if they say her name.

"Heyy girly" The short one says

"Heyy" the pretty one says

"Have you heard about the new kid yet?"

"Yeah I heard he's from some country."

"Well I have to go Bye."

"Bye."

Man they didn't say each other's name oh well. I just grab my books and head to class then I see the pretty girl so I decide to bump into her. I can tell by the way she looks at she thinks I'm cute but I can't blame her. But then I see her face frown.

"Sorry it's my fault." She says

"No it's my fault; I'm Austin by the way." I say showing off a 100 watt smile

"I'm ally." she says with her head down then I put my hand pushing her face up to my face

"Better, now I can see how beautiful you are." I says making her blush

"Well thank but I have to get to class. Bye Austin." She says then walks away

This is going to be fun I think to myself. Then I go to class

**Well that is chapter 1 of A Royal Secret. I hoped you liked it please go and read my other stories. And please please review!**

**~1D4eva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry but this is not an update. I have been out of town for about three weeks and I should be back in a week. The night before we left I wrote the next chapter of this story and my other story but I didn't get the chance to upload it I am very sorry but as soon as I get back I will update ASAP. Sorry please forgive mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee **

**~ R54life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of A Royal Secret. I would like to think everyone left a review I did not think I would get that many I know it was only 6 but I didn't even expect 3 so that was a big deal to me so thanks for reviewing and on with the chapter…  
**

**Ally's POV**

After that weird experience with Austin I went to class and after it ended I went to find Trish. But first I dropped my books off at my locker. Then I see Trish at which is a good reason why I like are lockers being across from mine. I walk over to her.

"Trish I need to talk to about something."

"What is it?"

"Well after you left my locker earlier I bumped into some blonde haired kid which I think was the new kid."

"Ok what about it?"

"Well it's like I've seen him somewhere in pictures maybe but that's almost impossible being that I have not met him before in my life."

"And?"

"Well right before I went to class I had my head down and he cupped my head in his hands and said now I can see how beautiful you are."

"Well in my opinion it seems like he likes you but what do I know and for the part about you thinking you know him go look thru some old pictures."

"But that could take all-night."

"I'll come over and help we can even make it a sleepover."

"Ok that sounds like fun. Well got to go see ya later."

I hear a 'bye' as I start to walk down the hall and bump into someone. (Sound familiar) I look up and see it's the blond again.

"We keep meeting like this." I say (1)

"Don't I know it?"

"Um ... I don't really know how to ask you this but what is your full name."

"I don't know why you wouldn't know how to ask that."

"I didn't want to seem weird. Now shut up and answer my question."

"How can I answer your question if I have to shut up?"

Then I just send him my death glare and he puts his hands up like he surrenders

"It's Austin Monica moon. Don't say anything about my middle name I don't know what my parents were thinking."

I couldn't help myself to giggle

"Well I don't think it's that bad my middle name is boring and plain."

"Well what is your middle name?"

"It's Marie. Ally Marie Dawson."

"That is not boring in fact it's beautiful."

I couldn't help but blush "Well thank you but I really have to get to class."

As I walk away as I hear a 'bye beautiful' I know he couldn't see me but I couldn't help but blush. I was walking down the hall before someone pushed me up against somebody's locker then I notice it's the wicked witch of the west and her posy also known as Kira Starr she's the worst her dad owns a music company or something, then there's her posy Brooke hicks she's the second worst she is just friends with Cassidy for the popularity status, Then there is Cassidy peeples she is the nicest she always says sorry after kira does something to me. But the only bad thing for her is kira's dad forced her to be friends with her she don't even like kira. Did I also mention that kira is a slut?

"What do you want?"

"Oh does somebody have some sass today?"

"What do you want?" I ask again

"Oh you know exactly what I want."

"Sorry but I'm afraid I don't."

"Stay away from Austin he's mine."

"Whatever I'm going to class."

And with that I walk to class

**Austin's POV**

It was so weird to run into her this quick but I just brush it off and go to class and once class is over I go to get my books from my locker and I over hear ally and her friend talking again so I listen again but not In the creepy way more like in the way I want to know more about you- stop rambling on Austin and pay attention.

"Trish I need to talk to about something."

"What is it?"

"Well after you left my locker earlier I bumped into some blonde haired kid which I think was the new kid."

"Ok what about it?"

"Well it's like I've seen him somewhere in pictures maybe but that's almost impossible being that I have not met him before in my life."

No that can't be possible she can't know just yet!

"And?"

"Well right before I went to class I had my head down and he cupped my head in his hands and said now I can see how beautiful you are."

"Well in my opinion it seems like he likes you but what do I know and for the part about you thinking you know him go look thru some old pictures."

"But that could take all-night."

"I'll come over and help we can even make it a sleepover."

"Ok that sounds like fun. Well got to go see ya later."

Then I see ally walking down the hall so I hurry up and get my books and make myself run into her on purpose because I wanted to talk to her.

"We keep meeting like this." she says

"Don't I know it?" I say

"Um ... I don't really know how to ask you this but what is your full name."

"I don't know why you wouldn't know how to ask that."

"I didn't want to seem weird. Now shut up and answer my question."

"How can I answer your question if I have to shut up?" I smirk

Then she sends him a death glare and I put my hands up like I surrenders

"It's Austin Monica moon. Don't say anything about my middle name I don't know what my parents were thinking."

Then she giggled

"Well I don't think it's that bad my middle name is boring and plain."

"Well what is your middle name?"

"It's Marie. Ally Marie Dawson."

"That is not boring in fact it's beautiful."

She couldn't help but blush "Well thank you but I really have to get to class."

Then she walks away so I say 'bye beautiful' I know I can't see her but I know she is blushing so I walk to class and wait for the next day.

**So that was chapter 2 of A Royal Secret I hoped you liked it and if you didn't I want to know what you didn't like about and if you have any suggestions please review to let me know. Just so you know I changed my name to R5isnumber1so…**

**~R5isnumber1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup so I back with another chappie hope you enjoy…..**

**Ally's POV**

So Trish is coming to help look though some old pictures to try to find out were Austin is from. I go into my dad's closet and find boxes of pictures. This is going to be long nights thank goodness it's a Friday. I hear the door bell ring so I go and see trish in my living room with pizza and root beer in her hands.

"Let's go up to my room we have a lot to do tonight." I say

"Ok." She says and we go to my room

"So there is about 3 boxes of pictures here so just look through them until you find a blond haired kid." I say

"Ok." And we get to work.

After about an hour her eyes light up as she looks hard at a picture.

"Is that a picture of him?"

"Yup it says Prince Austin of sviederburg."

"What he's a prince?"

I look at it that is what it says but the strange thing is I'm in the picture to and it says Princess Allison of sviederburg. I go to my laptop and Google the prince and princess of sviederburg. I click images and it is pictures of me and Austin. But the weird thing is his last name is moon and mine is Dawson. That's when it hits me we have an arranged marriage that's why he is here. So I Google the queen of sviederburg and a picture of my mom pops up. So I get up and walk over to trish who has been texting these last few mins.

"Um Trish."

"Yeah ally."

"You know the new kid Austin moon?"

"Yeah the one from the country that nobody had ever heard of."

"Yep that kid well you see thing is he is prince of sviederburg the country he came from and the weirder thing is I'm the princess of that country and my mom is the queen."

"Wow what is he doing here then?"

"Well the thing is he is next in line for the throne and he has to marry a member from the royal blood line and I'm the only member there is so…"

"So what you are saying is your mom isn't dead you're a princess and you have to marry this Austin kid for him to get the throne."

"Exactly and he has three brothers and a sister."

"Cool, What are their names?"

"Um… Rocky, Riker, Ryland, and Rydel."

"Well I think you should just go to sleep and think about and we will think of something to do tomorrow."

"Ok I will also ask my dad in the morning at breakfast."

**Austin's POV**

After hearing ally's conversion with Trish I went to my apartment and Skype my sister because she will know what to do.

"Hey Delly."

"Hey Austin what's up?"

"Well we have a small problem Ally is going to find out sooner than we thought."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I heard ally talking to her friend and she said I looked familiar so her friend said to look through some old pictures of hers and they ar doing that tonight."

"Well tomorrow go over to her house and see if she acts different but for right now go to sleep you need it."

"Ok bye Delly."

"Bye Austin."

After I turn my computer off I go to sleep. Tomorrow should be easy or so he thought.

**Ally's POV**

/ THE NEXT DAY/

Before Trish wakes up I print out the stuff found online and put the picture in my purse and get dressed in some white skinny jeans with a green and white stripped peplum shirt with some brown wedges

"Yo Trish wake up."

"Ok I'm up no need for yelling."

"When you get dressed meet me down stairs."

"Ok."

I walk downstairs to see my dad eating cereal.  
"Morning Dad."

"Morning sweetie."

"So guess what I did last night."

"What?"

"Do you know a kid named Austin moon?"

His face says he does but he says "No."

"Well I know that is a lie. Because this Austin moon kid showed up at my school the other day. And he seemed familiar so trish had this great idea that we look through old pictures so we did last night. And you know what I found?"

"What?"

I throw down the picture I found last night.

"Ring any bells? And also it says on the back prince Austin moon and princess Ally Dawson of sviederburg. So last night I went on my computer and googled the prince and princess of sviederburg. And you know what I found?"

"What?"

"Pictures of me and Austin and his brothers and sister. And one more I missed out on living with my mom all my life why now am I figuring everything out?"

"Look we were going to tell you everything once you turned eighteen and somehow you figured out early me and your mom are very sorry."

"You know what else I found out I have to be married to Austin moon when I turn eighteen so explain that."

"Like I said I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do it is the law that someone of our family marries someone from their family."

"Whatever."

I go to get trish from upstairs so we can go to the mall but as I about to go upstairs I hear the doorbell ring

"I'll get it." I yell to my dad

I open the door and low and behold Austin is standing in front of my door

"How did you find out where I live? Wait let me answer that you just automatically where your princess lives."

"Look it wasn't my choice I had to come and bring you back I was going to wait till we became friends to tell you who I am and give this letter from your mom-" He hands me the letter "- Do you think I want to get married to someone I don't know well the answer is no so I convinced your mom to let me get to know you first but you just had to be snoopy and look through pictures and I knew you would eventually but I didn't expect you to find out this soon and I sorry for whatever I did to you."

"Well I don't blame you for wanting to get to know me but at least you knew you were royalty your whole life I found out last night so bye I have to go."

"Bye ally see you Monday."

I go up to my practice room. Yes I have a practice room in my house. I want to read the letter it says~

_Dear my precious Ally,_

_I know this must be a huge shock to you but it is a law. A member from my royal bloodline has to marry a member from their royal bloodline. I understand if you have doubts I would to if I were in your place right now. _

_If you are reading this it means you know you are a princess. I sorry I wasn't there for you all your life. I wanted you to grow up with the quality stuff and America could do that for you. But I had to rule my country and to do that I had to leave you with your dad and I am very truly sorry._

_I would love if you could come visit me sometime I mean you will be queen one day. And I would like to see you before you get to grown up. Please marry Austin do it for me for the country for your heritage. I will write you more later._

_~ Your mother and queen Penny Dawson_

By the time I finish reading that I had a great idea for a song

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer  


_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Then I get another idea for a song

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

**So that is it and for the songs I just really like those songs. I want you to go listen to Olly murs army of two I like that song yet the beginning reminds me of some Broadway thing and the rest reminds of a Brittney spears song**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything not Austin & ally or anything else you know from this story**

**~R54life**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up my dudes and dudettes. Well anyway I have been very lazy lately and my wifi wasn't working so yeah but anyway here is a new chapter. **

**Ally's POV**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I slam my hand on my alarm clock. Its Monday ugh I know I'm a nerd but I HATE Mondays and today is going to be even worse since Austin is going to be there, but that is not what is bothering me his brothers and sister are coming in town. So me and trish went to the mall on Saturday and I got a whole new wardrobe because trish said and I quote I dress like an old lady. So I got the ombre thing so now my hair is dark brown at the top and blondish at the bottom. I also got a Mani and a Pedi my hands and my feet are both a nude color. We went to American eagle, Hollister, and Aeropostale. I got three pairs of high waisted shorts one mint green, one beige, and one white. I also got a couple of tee shirts with cartoon characters like Mickey Mouse on them. I also got some jean shorts, colored shorts. I got some jeans in about every color I got some peplum tops and a few flowy (A/N: don't know is that is a real word) tops and since we live next to the beach and I'm going to California in a month I got some new swim suits one was a neon green bikini with jewel like things on it the second one is a pink strap less with an anchor like thing in the middle And the third one is a blue and white string bikini. And trish made me get six pairs of six inch heels one was nude with a peep toe and the others were very colorful. I also got a couple pairs of converse.

So I get up go take a shower and put on my white pair of high-waisted shorts with one of my tee shirts and my black converse. I put on light make-up then I curl my hair. I go down stairs my dad is on a trip somewhere so it's kinda lonely here I eat then I still have enough time to write a song so I go up to my music room.

It's going to be about a girl whose boyfriend cheated on her but its going to be upbeat I think I will call it hit him up style (A/n: I have been playing just dance a lot and I love that song I don't own it)

_While he was schemingI was beamin' in his Beamer just beamin'Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin'So I found another way to make him pay for it all__  
__So I wentTo Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spreeAnd on the way I grabbed Soley and MiaAnd as the cash box rang I thought everything away__  
__(Oops)There goes the dreams we used to say(Oops)There goes the time we spent away(Oops)There goes the love I had but you cheated on meAnd that's worth that now__  
__(Oops)There goes the house we made a home(Oops)There goes you'll never leave me aloneFor all the lies you told, this is what you owe__  
__Hey ladiesWhen your man wanna get buckwildJust go back and hit 'em up styleGet your hands on his cashAnd spend it to the last dimeFor all the hard times__  
__Ohhhh, when you go then everything goesFrom the crib to the ride and the clothesSo you better let him know thatIf he mess up you gotta hit 'em up__  
__While he was braggin'I was coming down the hill nd' just draggin'All his pictures and his clothes in the baggin' andThrew everything out till there was just nothin' left__  
__And I paidAll the bills about a month too lateIt's a shame we have to play these gamesThe love we had just fades away, away__  
__(Oops)There goes the dreams we used to say(oops)There goes the times we went away(Oops)There goes the love I had but you cheated on meAnd thats worth that now__  
__(Oops)There goes the house we made a home(Oops)There goes you'll never leave me aloneFor all the lies you told, this is what you owe__  
__Hey ladiesWhen your man wanna get buckwildJust go back and hit 'em up styleGet your hands on his cashAnd spend it to the last dimeFor all the hard times__  
__Ohhhh, when you go then everything goesFrom the crib to the ride and the clothesSo you better let him know thatIf he messed up you gotta hit 'em up__  
__[Unverified]__  
__All of the dreams you soldLeft me out in the coldWhat happened to the days whenWe used to trust each other__  
__And all of the things I soldWill take you until you get oldTo get 'em back without me'Cuz it might be better then money or me!__  
__Hey ladiesWhen your man wanna get buckwildJust go back and hit 'em up styleGet your hands on his cashAnd spend it to the last dimeFor all the hard times__  
__Ohhhh, when you go then everything goesFrom the crib to the ride and the clothesSo you better let him know thatIf he mess up you gotta hit 'em up_

Hmmm that was pretty good ill show Trish later. I walk to school and I walk thru the doors and everybody stares at me so I just go to my locker and get my stuff and go to the music room here cause I just have to write another song. Is going to be a song you can just dance to called on the floor

_[Pitbull]__  
J-Lo!_

_[Jennifer Lopez]__  
It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) of party people_

_[Pitbull]__  
Get on the floor (dale)  
Get on the floor (dale)  
RedOne!_

_[Jennifer Lopez]__  
Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh._

_[Pitbull]__  
I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like Inception, I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't do-do-don't get it confused no  
'cause you will lose yeah  
Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale_

_[Jennifer Lopez]__  
If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)_

_[Jennifer Lopez]__  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_[Verse 2]__  
I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Its getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)_

_[Chorus]__  
Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_[Pitbull]__  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke  
And watch it she gon' get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor  
Get on the floor_

_[Jennifer]__  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _

Then another idea pops into my head

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet  
Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.  
Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.  
You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet  
Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.  
Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Mr. Saxobeat, Mr. Saxobeat.  
Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me  
My dirty boy, can't you see, that you belong next to me.  
Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me  
My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one for meeeee.

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet  
Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.  
Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak.

Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet  
Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.  
Make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet  
Make me move like a freak  
You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat.  
You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat. 

**So yeah that is the chapter sorry I know it sucks I kinda have writers block so review me anything you think would help. I really hope I didn't lose some of my fans not posting for a while. But I would like to thank all who reviewed I have 16 reviews for only 3 chapters that makes me so happy to see them please keep reviewing and I would like to give some shout outs who are the best reviewers ever**

**They are:**

**Loveshipper**

**MickeyMouseR5AA**

**Queenc1**

**You guys write the best reviews please keep on I know I have been rambling but I need a best friend for ally when she goes to Cali so I want you to review me these things I want**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hobbies: **

**Style:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color: **

**Features: **

**Anyway **

**~R54life**


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm hey my awesome dudes and dudettes well I have got some awesome reviews. Keep sending in those friends for ally and I would like one or two dudes as ally's friend. Umm I got a question from guest and that question really got me thinking but the answer to that is since ally is the only one from the other royal bloodline there would be no other person to near any of his other brothers age they would either be too young or too old and he has to be married to take the throne. I hope that answered your question. **

**Ally's POV**

Once I went to go to my class I ran into Trish.

"Hey girly"

"Hey ally where have you been you missed class and you never miss."

"I was in the music room just thinking about all that's happened lately."

"Oh well you need to let me know before I start worrying I thought something bad happened."

"Well I'm going to Cali in a few days for our break."

"Can I please come this time you never let me go?"

"I'll have to ask my dad but sure."

"Awesome. Umm I have to ask are you going to marry Austin or what?"

"I really don't know I mean I don't know if I have a choice. I just still can't believe that my mom's not dead."

"Yeah I would not know how to feel either."

"Well I got to go bye."

"Bye."

I start to walk to my locker I see a bunch of people standing next to it.

"Umm this is my locker could you move please?"

"Are you ally?" a blonde girl asks

"Umm yeah why?"

"Hi I'm Rydel Austin's sister."

"I'm Austin's brother Riker."

"I'm Rocky also Austin's brother and this is Ryland." Pointing to some guy

"I could have that myself rocky. I'm Ryland Austin's younger brother." The guy says

"Uh Hi."

"There you guys are I've been looking everywhere for y'all. Hi ally." Austin says then puts his arm around me. I immediately take it off

"Hi Austin can I talk to you alone?" I say looking at all the other people they get the message and walk off.

"Um ally those were my brothers and sisters and soon to be your to."

"Do I have to marry you?"

"Yes I am the only one to take the throne but I have to be married if you do not marry me I will not get the throne and the evil people who want the throne will have and who knows what will happen if that happens."

"I see but can't you marry someone else?"

"You are the only one in the other royal blood line."

"But I'm only sixteen sure I turn seventeen in a few weeks but still."

"I am the same age as you the only difference is I was born around and you were not."

"Fine but if have to marry you I will get to know you first."

"And I am perfectly fine with that."

"So are those your only siblings?"

"No I have two twin sisters who are five Annabelle and Lilyana."

"Awesome I always wanted little sisters."

"Well now you got them."

"Hey do you want to hear a song I wrote?"

"Sure."

We walk to the music room and I play pocketful of sunshine

_[Interlude]_  
I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

_[Chorus]_  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

_[Interlude]_

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh

Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook]_  
There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies

_[Chorus 2x]_

_[Chorus & Interlude]_

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

Austin looks amazed "Can you sing?"

"Yeah here is a song I wrote."

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

_[Verse 1:]_  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

_[Verse 2:]_  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

"That was amazing Austin."

"I know."

"When did you write that?"

"Last night."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

**Sooo that's it hoped you liked it I have kinda obsessed with those songs lately so yeah. Keep sending in those friends for ally. You guys give me the best reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything you recognize **

**~R54life**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up my peeps so here's another chapter since I didn't get any dudes for ally's friend in California I will make up my own and I saw a few people I really liked for ally's friends but I am also going to make one up and I can't tell you who got picked till right before that chapter so on with the story…**

**Ally's POV**

So today I am spending the day with Austin's family. I want to talk to Rydel the most because I heard she is going though the same thing as I'm am. She is also being forced to marry someone. They arranged to do a concert at the park we are going to their band is called AR **(A/N: before y'all get mad at me since it is Austin and not Ross I had to come up with something since I couldn't use R5) **so I am on my way to go see that. I am wearing a floral strapless dress with some sandals. I have my hair in a fish tale braid with some natural make up on. I finally get there and I see rydel standing around.

"Hey Rydel."

"Hey ally, what's up?"

"Nothing much but I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Well what were they?"

"How do you feel about being forced to marry someone?"

"Well at first I was shocked but when they told me who I had to marry I was a little relived."

"Who do you have to marry?"

"His name is Ellington Ratliff he is prince of gederlyn a small country. But the difference between us I was born around it you weren't. I also was or am best friends with the guy I have to marry and you did not even know who my brother was until a few days ago."

"So you actually like the person you have to marry?"

"Yes very much so but you will learn to like Austin very much. And if you need help with anything about royalty let me know because I will help you."

"Thanks Rydel that means a lot. Now go get ready I will see y'all soon."

"You're welcome and bye."

Well that helped a lot. I am glad I talked to rydel. I'm going to go to the front because I hear them starting.

"The first song we are singing is loud" Austin says

_Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight 

They perform the next song I want you bad.

In the back of a taxi cab,  
Just one turn and it happened fast,  
We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong,  
Cause you've flipped my whole world on  
Like a light switch.

_I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!_

I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

So hard to just pretend.  
It's 'cause you're his girl and he's my friend,  
No good way for this to end, yeah,  
I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Got me guilty!

Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you

I might just go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (want you bad)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, (yeah)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad! 

The next song is crazy 4 u.

_I played it safe,  
I kept my foot up on the break,  
I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today.  
Aw girl and then I met you,  
opened my eye to something new,  
you know you set me free like no one else,  
and got me acting a fool.  
Don't you know you changed my life,  
girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!_

You got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
sinking out up on the roof  
you're unpredictable and girl thats what...  
That's what I love about you.

Don't you know you changed my life,  
girl coz now I'm living and it feels so right yeaaaaah!  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!

you got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!

I... Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you  
And aaaaaaaaI'm gonna love you girl like you never knew... (woah)  
Don't you know you changed my life, girl coz  
now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!

You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!

you got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!  


The next song is fallin for you

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

I seem predictable, vanilla plain.  
And all the mannequins – they look the same.  
There's no one else like you – one of a kind.  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.

And you say, you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]__  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you_

You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold  
Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]__  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you_

Yeah _[12x]__  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you_

The next song is here comes forever

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates._

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]___

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl 

The next song is what do I have to do

_You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice?  
Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh

Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh  
Something is taking over (Something is taking over)  
You've got my heart set on roller coaster  
I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)  
I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
(Oh Oh Oh)

See I will fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beaux yeux  
Oooh so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah  
Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you

When you walked into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice  
Ooooh

The next song is Say you'll stay

_[Riker:]__  
It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?_

_[Ross:]__  
Say you'll stay (__[R5:]__ hey-ey)  
Heyy (__[R5:]__ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (__[R5:]__ Sta-ay)_

No More running around, running around  
(_[R5:]__ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay._

_[Riker:]__  
Ramona's hair, (__[R5:]__ Ramona's Hair)  
She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (__[Rocky:]__ Yep, So Cute Man)  
Her lips so sweet (__[R5:]__ Her lips so sweet)  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

_[Ross:]__  
Say you'll stay (__[R5:]__ hey-ey)  
Heyy (__[R5:]__ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (__[R5:]__ Sta-ay)_

No More running around, running around  
(_[R5:]__ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay._

(_[R5:]__ And who-oo)  
__[Ross:]__  
knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
(__[R5:]__ And you're not)  
For Any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Everytime I need you._

_[Ross:]__  
Say you'll stay (__[R5:]__ hey-ey)  
Hey (__[R5:]__ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (__[R5:]__ Sta-ay)_

No More running around

Say you'll stay (_[R5:]__ hey-ey)  
Hey (__[R5:]__ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (__[R5:]__ Sta-ay)_

No More running around, running around  
(_[R5:]__ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay. _

"Now I would like to sing a song for a special girl called just the way you are." Austin says

_[Verse 1:]__  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh_

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say_

_[Chorus:]__  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah_

_[Verse 2:]__  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_[Chorus:]__  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

_[Chorus:]__  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

That was the song he sung yesterday.

**So that's it I know it long but I do know that is from the music but yeah so keep R&R. bye all my lovelies **

**~R54life**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys I want make up for that really sucky chapter but I had to add that in there it was really important. Um I didn't get that many reviews for that chappie I didn't expect to get all that many but I hoped for more so for this chapter I would like at least 7 reviews please (Puppy dog face) HaHa. **

**Milkysmile- I know that was way too many songs but they had to be in there for a point I was trying to make. And I also like your idea and I may use it.**

**I know I said I didn't need any more friends for ally in California well I changed my mind so send in some more please.**

**On with the chapter…**

**Ally's POV**

After Austin performs Just The Way You Are they finish up then he walks up to me. He is looking fine if I must say I didn't know Rydel sang that way either.

"Hey Austin."

"Hey ally. So how did you like our songs?"

"They were amazing."

"Well thank you then."

"So what do you want do?"

"Well we can go get ice cream with everybody."

"Sure that sounds awesome. Uh I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to California."

"Sure I can get my surf on but can I ask why."

"Oh I go to California during break to visit old friends of mine."

"Oh how do you know them?"

"I used to live in California then we moved when I was 13 so I have kept in touch with my friends back there. And I have a friend back there in Cali and you guys are a lot alike."

"Cool I can't wait who all is going?"

"Me, Trish, and you and that's about it."

"Can I please bring my friend Dez?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

He pulls me into a bone crushing hug but I hug back.

"So how bout we go get that ice cream."

He nods then pulls me along. I laugh at his silliness. We walk over to the others and ask if they want to come with us and they say yes. So we all pile into their van and head to the ice cream shop. I get a fruity mint swirl, Austin gets chocolate chip cookie dough, Rydel gets strawberry, Rocky gets rocky road, Riker get chocolate, Ryland gets cookies and cream, and Ratliff gets vanilla. We all sit down and start eating before it melts. But then it occurred to me why I haven't seen their parents or their little sisters this whole time they have been here.

"How come I haven't seen y'alls little sisters or even y'alls parents?"

"Well they don't like to leave because lilyana and Annabelle go to school and we are homeschooled." Rydel says

"Why don't you guys go to school?"

"Well we did go to school up until second grade which is what they are doing with Lilyana and Annabelle they want them to not be shy and scared so they send them to school so they make friends and open up to people."

"Well I guess that makes sense I was homeschooled for a year but I had to go back to regular school because I got to shy and stuff."

"Cool."

"So what are y'alls favorite colors?"

"Yellow." Austin says

"Pink."Rydel says

"Red." Riker says

"Blue." Ryland says

"Green." Rocky says

"Green." Ratliff says

"Cool mine is red."

After we finish our ice cream we get up and leave. I and Austin go back to my house because he had something to show me. And the rest of them went back to wherever they were staying.

Once we get to my house he brings to my music room for some reason and tells me to sit because he wants to show me something he wrote.

"So it's called little things I wrote it a few days ago."

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things 

"That was so beautiful who did you write that about."

"Uh... Um you."

"Thank it was so sweet you are the best."

"I know."

"Shut up."

"Never"

"when we get back do you think we can go to see my mom please?"

"Of course we can."

"Thank you soooo much."

"Welcome but I should be getting home."

"Kk bye Austin."

"Bye beautiful."

I giggled at that.

**Austin's Pov**

After we preformed I walk over to ally man she is so beautiful. I wrote a song I am going to show her to night. It's like she is my muse or something because normally I can't write a song to save my life and she loves the songs which is weird to me.

"Hey Austin."

"Hey ally. So how did you like our songs?"

"They were amazing."

"Well thank you then."

"So what do you want do?"

"Well we can go get ice cream with everybody."

"Sure that sounds awesome. Uh I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to California."

"Sure I can get my surf on but can I ask why."

"Oh I go to California during break to visit old friends of mine."

"Oh how do you know them?"

"I used to live in California then we moved when I was 13 so I have kept in touch with my friends back there. And I have a friend back there in Cali and you guys are a lot alike."

"Cool I can't wait who all is going?"

"Me, Trish, and you and that's about it."

"Can I please bring my friend Dez?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

I pull her into a bone crushing hug and she hugs back.

"So how bout we go get that ice cream."

I nod and pull her along I heard her giggle which made me smile. So we got up to everybody and asked if they wanted to come and they all said yes. So we piled into the van and headed to the ice cream shop ally got fruity mint swirl, I got chocolate chip cookie dough, Rydel got strawberry, Rocky got rocky road, Riker got chocolate, Ryland gets cookies and cream, and Ratliff got vanilla. We all sit down and start eating before it melts. I am starting to miss my little sisters and my parents.

"How come I haven't seen y'alls little sisters or even y'alls parents?" Ally asks

"Well they don't like to leave because lilyana and Annabelle go to school and we are homeschooled." Rydel says

"Why don't you guys go to school?"

"Well we did go to school up until second grade which is what they are doing with Lilyana and Annabelle they want them to not be shy and scared so they send them to school so they make friends and open up to people."

"Well I guess that makes sense I was homeschooled for a year but I had to go back to regular school because I got to shy and stuff."

"Cool."

"So what are y'alls favorite colors?"

"Yellow." I say

"Pink."Rydel says

"Red." Riker says

"Blue." Ryland says

"Green." Rocky says

"Green." Ratliff says

"Cool mine is red."

After we finish our ice cream we get up and leave. Ally and I go back to her house because I have something to show her. And the rest of them went back to we were staying.

Once we get to my house I bring her to her music room to show her a song and I tell her to sit.

"So it's called little things I wrote it a few days ago."

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things 

"That was so beautiful who did you write that about."

"Uh... Um you."

"Thank it was so sweet you are the best."

"I know."

"Shut up."

"Never"

"When we get back do you think we can go to see my mom please?"

"Of course we can."

"Thank you soooo much."

"Welcome but I should be getting home."

"Kk bye Austin."

"Bye beautiful."

She giggled at that.

**Well that's a wrap on this chapter I hope you like it and I also I hope this chappie made up for the other one I would like to thank the people who did review.**

**And keep sending in those friends for ally this is your last chance because next chapter is the chapter so I will tell you who I liked the best and those were…**

**-JoeyJar99 and I will take up your offer for you to come up with your own clothes so send that in a review**

**-AAfan561 I love you're your style**

**-AusllyXLover I hope you don't mind but I think I am going to use the name lily because I really like that name**

**So that's everyone but there is still time, so get those in ASAP**

**~R54life**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here's the deal I will try to update once more before the weekend is over because I start school on Monday and I do not know how often I can update but I will try my best to update. And YAY I got all 7 reviews I wanted I know its not a lot but I means a lot to me. So for this chapter I was wondering if I could maybe get another 7 reviews please! (Puppy dog face)…**

**-neon226 yes I did accidently mixed up their favorite colors sorry bout that.**

**-JoeyJar99 Thank you for all your clothes options can you give me like 2 fancier outfits please.**

**-Rydelmarielynch2 since you didn't put a name down I hope you don't mind me using the name Olivia**

**WARNING: there may be some drama in this chapter**

**On with the chapter….**

**Ally's POV**

So today is the day Me, Austin, and Trish go to California. I am packing right now I have some of my high-waisted shorts and my tee-shirts. I always pack my converse. I pack my special dress for only certain occasions its black it's tight at the top then flowy at the bottom it's sparkly at the top. It comes a little above my knee. And I wear my neon pink 6 inch heels. My dad never gets to come because he is always on work trips while I go to California in fact he left last night.

I am on my way to pick up Trish and Austin. I always drive to California its takes about 37 hours to get there but I like the long drive. I get to drive my baby blue mustang convertible with a tan top and seats. That is about my favorite part about going to San Diego. I finally get to Trish's house and I honk the horn and she comes out with 2 suitcases typical Trish.

"Hey Trish."

"Hey girly."

"You can put your stuff in the trunk."

"Kk"

"So now we are going to pick up Austin and I hate to ask but can you sit in the back when we get him?"

"Why?"

"Because he taller than you and has longer legs and its kinda tight back there."

"Fine"

"Oh By the way his friend Dez is coming to and he will be sitting next to you."

"Allyyyy"

"Trishhh"

"Shut up."

I giggle after she says that. Once we get to Austin's house I see him standing out there laughing while talking to Dez.

"Hey Austin"

"Hey ally"

"You can put your stuff in the trunk."

"Ok."

"So who's sitting where?"

"Um Trish is going to be in the back with Dez and you are going to be in the front with me."

"Sounds good."

"Let's get this show on the road already." Trish yells

I and Austin laugh at that. I turn on the radio and slow down comes on I start to sing with it.

_Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T you say I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

(I-It's the cataracts)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

How do I do it?  
I-I-It's the cataracts

Ha ha ha ha 

"Wow ally you have an amazing voice.'

"Thanks"

(((((((Three days later)))))))) In California

"Rossy"

"Ally"

"How have you been?"

"Good you"

"Great"

"So who are those people in your car?"

"Oh um that's Trish, Dez and Austin."

"Ahh"

"So I have something big to tell you but where is everyone."

"At the beach house follow my car"

"Kk"

AT THE HOUSE

"Hey Lily, Lindsay, Olivia, Hannah, and Savana."

"Hey ally" they all say

So let me tell you about them so lily her last name is Alexander she is my age she likes singing and dancing. She mostly wears Tank tops with short shorts and colorful heels. She also has blond hair and blue eyes. I met her when I was four.

Then there is Lindsey her last name is summer. She likes skateboarding, dancing, DJ, and she kinda sings. She can go from tomboyish to girly like dresses but she normally wears skinny jeans and a tank top and she wears only converse even with dresses. Her hair color is a mixture of light and dark brown. She has brown eyes.

Then Savana her last name is Keith. She has brown hair with blue eyes. She always wears jeans even to the beach. She is really weird she once wore jeans to the beach. She can draw really well. She also normally wears flip flops and sometimes cowboy boots.

Then Olivia her last name is Gomez. She likes to surf, sing, and write.  
Her style would be a black v-neck blue shorts,  
and yellow, blue, red, and black converse.

Then there is Hannah her last name is marano. She likes Writing, reading, singing, dancing, drawing (She's really into the Arts. her cousin is into sports, but she is into Arts), but she's also a huge nerd so, computers, video games, table top games (like D&D), computer games (basically games of all kinds that aren't very athletic).

Her style is everything. No joke, she will wear pants and a t-shirt one day, then the next she will be dressed like Indiana then I'll wear a shirt dress and leggings. She is like always wearing a hat (only on rare occasions is she not) and she will wear things that don't look like they should go together but do. Her hair is Dark brown. She has Hazel eyes.

And Ross his last name is lynch and he looks like Austin.

"So guys I have something to tell you all."

"What is it?" Ross asks

"Uh well you see I'm getting married."

"To whom" Ross yells

"Me" Austin says

"Really Ally him you could have done so much better."

"I don't have a choice and I am glad it's him to because he is a sweetheart and don't go bad him like you are so much better." I yell at him and Austin looks shocked

"Really ally you don't have a choice everyone has a choice."

"No actually I don't have choice. And you know why because I'm am princess Ally of Sviederburg and Austin is its prince. Also my mom is not dead I was lied to for most of my life. So I am glad Austin came into my life and if you can't appreciate then that's your problem." By the time I'm finished I am I tears so I run out.

I can hear Austin yelling my name in the back ground but I just keep running until I get to a spot on the beach. Once I sit down Austin cathes up to me.

"Are you ok?"

"No I am not."

"Hey it's ok."

"No it's not Ross was my best friend before I moved I didn't know he changed that much."

"Well it's his fault if can't understand that you don't have a choice."

"I know"

"Did you really mean what you said about me coming into your life?"

"Every word of it"

We were looking at the water when his phone rings he puts it on speaker so I can hear it since it was Rydel.

"Hey Rydel."

"Hey ally and Austin"

"So what's up"

"We have a problem the queen has fallen ill and she might not make it so you two might be getting married sooner than you thought."…

**Well that's it for today. So how did you like that cliffy Mawhaha. So I am going to tell you who is who since I had to come up with the names of people.**

**JoeyJar99- Hannah marano**

**AusllyXLover- Lily Alexander**

**AAfan561- Lindsay summer**

**I created Savana Keith she is my friend but I changed her last name **

**Rydelmarielynch2- Olivia Gomez**

**So that's everyone. So I would like you to send in some questions you want me to answer so anyone can do that so send them in.**

**Until next time…**

**~R54life**


End file.
